


Patches

by Pantton_Sandacers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Virgil is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 17:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantton_Sandacers/pseuds/Pantton_Sandacers
Summary: Roman didn't understand why Virgil didn't want to wear a Halloween costume, but he had a plan...





	Patches

**Author's Note:**

> On my computer, the document with this fic is titled "A NEW FIC I AM STARTING BECAUSE I AM A WEAKLING" and if you know how busy I currently am, you'll know how accurate that statement is. (I'm in the middle of rehearsals for 3 productions atm and I'm Stressed)

None of them understood why Virgil didn’t want to wear a Halloween costume. Surprisingly, Virgil was honest with his answer, feeling comfortable enough around the other sides to tell them the truth.

Virgil explained he didn’t feel confident enough to make a costume himself, asking the other sides _not_ to make a costume for him, he told them he was worried he’d be called immature and made fun of for dressing up and trick or treating.

Fortunately, _or unfortunately, depending on how it went_ , Roman had a plan. Of course he did, being the creative one after all. Patton was immediately on board when Roman asked, and obviously Logan was dragged into their scheme as well.

They worked on their surprise for weeks, and though it was exhausting, it would _all_ be worth it, just to see Virgil’s face when they showed him what they planned.

Finally, the day arrived, and they stood excitedly in the commons, awaiting Virgil.

“Verge! C’mon, it’s time to go trick or treating!” Patton called up the stairs, giggling.

“Be right there,” Virgil mumbled, he had no idea why he let the others talk him in to trick or treating. They didn’t force him to wear a costume, and though Virgil found this the slightest bit suspicious, he chose not to question it, grateful they didn’t push him.

He shuffled down the stairs, shoving his phone in his pocket, “Alright, let’s g-“ he stopped mid-sentence when he caught sight of the others.

Roman was grinning from ear to ear, wearing black eyeshadow under his eyes, a white hoodie with red, plaid patches sewn on with golden shoelaces, mirroring Virgil’s jacket.

Patton was standing- well, _bouncing_ next to Roman. He looked the same, though his hoodie was the grey tint of his cardigan, his patches the light blue shade of his t-shirt, his eyeshadow the same black as Roman’s.

Logan smiled gently beside Patton, predictably, his hoodie and eyeshadow were black and his patches were the dark blue of his tie.

Virgil blinked for a moment, taking in their appearances. After a moment he replied, “Wh... what?”

“We’re all dressed up as you!” Roman exclaimed.

“Do you like it?” Patton asked, still bouncing with excitement.

Virgil a small smile tugged at the corners of Virgil’s lips, “yeah, it’s pretty cool,” he admitted. Knowing that the others cared enough to make him feel included made him feel better about going trick or treating.

“I am glad you find our-” Logan fumbled for his vocabulary cards, “‘cosplay...’ to be satisfactory Virgil,” Logan smiled at himself, proud of his correct use of a contemporary slang term.

“Nice, Logan,” Virgil smirked, chuckling.

“Well, are you ready to go on an adventure?” Roman asked.

“And get some candy?” Patton added.

“And activate our autonomic nervous systems?” Logan commented.

An _honest_ smile appeared on Virgil’s face, “Sure, let’s get going.”

“Oh wait!” Roman exclaimed, pulling his phone out, “Let’s get a picture first!”

They all bunched up together, Patton beamed, his arms wrapping around Logan and Roman’s shoulders. Logan half smiled happily at the embrace of the other as Roman grinned widely, using his arm not holding his phone to hug Virgil into the frame by his waist. Virgil chuckled, resting his elbow on Roman’s shoulder, leaning his head in slightly, a small, but _real_ smile grazing his face.

When the picture had been taken and posted to Instagram, as per Roman’s request, Patton linked arms with Roman and Logan, leaving Roman to hold out his unlinked arm towards Virgil expectantly.

Virgil rolled his eyes fondly, linking his arm with the other as they set off to begin their adventure.


End file.
